The bracelet & Obedient
by Saeshmea
Summary: Lionel give Martha a bracelet which nobody knows that has a magic power... It makes the person who wears it to obey everybody... A FUNNY MIONEL FIC
1. The Bracelet 1

The bracelet

**The bracelet**

_The first day that Lionel went to the caves which Lex was as obsessive with, he found an old gold bracelet hidden under the sand, with a red shiny crystal in the middle. He took it without say anything and made his investigators to discover what it was… They found anything… So Lionel put the jewel with all the other he had._

_They had made too many types of proves on it, but what they didn't do was to put it on a woman's wrist…_

It was Saturday evening, Martha had just arrived at the Luthor's mansion, where Lionel was waiting her. They were going to a charity dress party in Metropolis, and Lionel had said that he had a surprise for her.

The butler opened the door, and Lionel stood behind him to see how wonderful that woman had dressed for him. She was wearing a long red skirt and a pretty top, which let anybody to see her pretty white navel, her soft back, and her beautiful neckline. And she had tied her hair back with a red band. She looked like an Arab princess.

Lionel: Wow!

Lionel had dressed up as Renaissance aristocrat.

Martha: Do you like my costume? Clark said that it didn't cover enough… and Lois that it was really sexy… - she smiled – But I love how it goes with my hair…

Lionel: It's… p-perfect…

Martha: Are you ok?

Lionel: I am. It's… it's just that… you look amazing!

Martha: Thanks… - she blushed – So… what's the surprise?

Lionel: Oh yeah! I had forgotten it! Came with me… - he took Martha's hand and took her with him. They went to the library of the house and Lionel opened the save box.

Martha: Is my surprise inside?

Lionel: Close your eyes… - he helped her to go inside – Now… opened them…

Martha: Oh my god!

She found herself in front of a wall full of shiny jewels.

Lionel: Nobody had never wear them for years… I want you to choose which you like the most. – he smiled to her.

Martha: Oh dear, I can't do that… they seemed to be really expensive jewels…

Lionel: Expensive or not… they have been here for years… they wish you to wear them… choose one, or two… or how much you prefer…

Martha: But I… - she was looking at all the jewels… they would be the dream of any woman… but her eyes stopped in one – This one! This is perfect for the dress I'm wearing today! – she smiled.

Lionel: This bracelet?! Are you sure?

Martha: I am.

It was a beautiful gold bracelet with a red shiny crystal in the middle.

Lionel took it and put it on Martha's wrist, and suddenly a red light went out from the bracelet's crystal, then, it goes.

Lionel: Are you ok?

Martha: I am.

Lionel: Are you sure? I didn't know what it was…

Martha: I'm fine. – she smiled.

Lionel: Ok… so… let's go to the party…

Martha: Ok!

Lionel offered his arm to Martha and she round it with hers.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Bracelet 2

The bracelet - 2

**The bracelet - 2**

_When the people who write on the caves walls advised about the big power which was coming to the earth, they thought that they should find a way to control it… They made a bracelet, a gold bracelet with a red shiny crystal in the middle, which obligated the person who wears it to obey everybody._

Martha and Lionel had already arrived to the party. There were too many people in there… and many of these people were looking at the great dress Martha was wearing… One man walked to them and hold Martha's hand to kiss it…

The man: Would you give me the honor of dancing with me, my lady?

Martha: Sure. – she smiled to the man, realized from Lionel's arm, and went to the dance floor with that man.

Lionel: But Martha… we…

When Martha came back with Lionel he was drinking a glass of vine on the bar.

Lionel: How was the dance?

Martha: It was nice…

Lionel: Great! So maybe you prefer me to leave!

Martha: Is that what you want?

Lionel: Of course it's not!

Martha: So… don't leave.

Lionel: I just wanted to dance with you!

Martha: Let's dance!

Martha took Lionel's hand and made him stand up. They went to the dance floor and they spent all the night dancing. Lionel caressed Martha's back, thinking on how beautiful she was that night, and how he had wished to be like then with her… But the music ended and they went home. They firstly arrived to the Mansion, where Martha had her car.

They went out the limousine and they stood so close to each other… Their lips were nearly touching when Lionel…

Lionel: Shouldn't you already be at home?

Martha: Do you want me to leave?

Lionel: No… but…

Martha: I will do what you ask me to do…

They went inside, and they went to Lionel's room, and Martha started to take out her clothes, and when she had already taken out her top Lionel hold the bracelet and took it out… It shined again, as when he put it to her…

Martha: What… - she took the top and put it again – What were we doing?

Lionel: Well… we were taking our feelings to the bed… - he hold her hands and kissed them, Martha slapped them.

Martha: What have you done to me?

Lionel: I don't know… I don't…

Martha: We will speak tomorrow… Bye Lionel.

She took the bracelet and put it on her wrist again before she left.

Lionel: But… Martha, wait!

Martha stopped immediately.

Martha: Yes?

Lionel: I haven't done anything to you! It was you who… well… It doesn't matter… you can leave…

Martha: Ok.

Martha left the room and went downstairs. There was one of the servants ordering to another two what they had to do.

Servant: Clean the windows before Mr. Luthor wake up, prepare the…

Martha walked to the windows and started to clean them…

Servant: Mrs. Kent what are you doing?

Martha: Clean the windows as you ordered…

Servant: But it wasn't to you… you have to go home… come on…

Martha: Ok.

A few minutes after Martha left Lionel went downstairs and the servant explained Lionel what had happened… then he remembered the order of all the strange things what happened that night… the bracelet, Martha dancing with a man, Martha accepting Lionel's propositions, the bracelet out, Martha waking up, the bracelet again, Martha obeying his servant…

Lionel run to the limousine… it could be dangerous if anybody else discover that power!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The Bracelet 3

The bracelet - 3

**The bracelet - 3**

Martha was driving home when he saw a police man on the road who asked her to stop.

Martha: Good night.

Policeman: Good night, ma'am… can you go out of the car, please?

Martha went out of the car, with her beautiful red dress, and give to the police man her driving license.

Policeman: Put your hands on the car, please…

Martha did it without replay. The policeman smiled and put himself behind hers. He took out her nightstick and touch her legs to separate them. Martha did it.

Policeman: You're a really obedient woman… I love women like you… - He was caressing Martha's waist. He turned up her skirt and ordered her to remove her panties… Martha did it… - Wow! – He caressed her ass and then he undid his trousers…

Just at that moment a light come from a car… it was the Luthor's limousine and Lionel was going out of it.

Lionel: Go away from her, agent!

Policeman: Who are you?

Lionel: A man who knows that she isn't conscious of her acts at this moment, so if you don't want to have problem… go away!

Policeman: No! She wants to be with me!

Lionel: She doesn't. Martha, put your skirt down and came here, please.

Martha obeyed, but the policeman grabbed her wrist.

Policeman: No ma'am! You stay here with me!

Martha stopped.

Lionel: Martha, do not obey his orders! Now, come here!

Martha realized from the policeman hand and walked to Lionel. The policeman took out his gun and aimed Lionel, but he was faster, and shoot the policeman's foot. He shouted.

Lionel: I'm so sorry, but maybe at this way you learn that women can't be treat as slaves. – She looked at Martha, she seemed hypnotized – Came with me, dear… I'll take you home…

They went to the farm, Clark was there.

Clark: Hi mum! How are you?

Martha: Fine. Thanks dear.

Clark: Is it all ok?

She went to the living room without answer her son.

Lionel: It's not. But it will be… Look at this: Martha came here.

Martha turned round and walked again to Lionel and Clark.

Clark: What?

Lionel: She's like a puppet… look! Martha, put your arms up.

She did it.

Clark: Is that a joke!?

Lionel: It's not. I let her to choose one of my jewels… she take this bracelet… I found it on the caves some years ago… I think that it's it what make her that…

Clark: Let me prove… Mum, slap Lionel.

Lionel: Wha…!

She slapped Lionel, and Lionel put caressed his cheek while Clark was laughing.

Clark: It true!

Lionel: Hey! It's not a game… I will end with this…

He took her hand and tried to put out the bracelet… but he couldn't…

Clark: What's the matter?

Lionel: I can't take it out! Something's wrong!

Clark: Well… anyway… it's so funny! Mum, make the dinner please, hmmm… pasta! No! A cake! Yeah, make me a delicious chocolate cake!

Lionel: What are you doing?!

Clark: Well… Since she's a senator she don't cook anything I like… so I'm taking a little advantage of the situation…

Lionel got upset for Clark's behavior…

Lionel: If you want to ask your mother to cook again for you, ask her when she can replay… now, do not do it, please! I will take her to the bed… Martha, came with me, please… you're going to sleep.

Martha: Ok.

On the bedroom, Martha sat on the bed looking at Lionel without say anything.

Lionel: You should put on your pajama…

She started to take out her clothes in front of him. Lionel quickly turned round.

Lionel: But you could wait until I had gone!

When she finished he sat on the bed with her a while, staring at her shiny blue eyes…

Lionel whispered: You can't imagine how much I wish to kiss your lips… - he breath, but until he take air again, Martha kissed him. He removed – What are you doing?

Martha: I'm obeying your wishes…

Lionel: But… no! I really want to kiss you… but not at this way! No! I want you to kiss me because you want it too, not because an stupid old bracelet obligate you to obey it! – He walked to the door – Try to sleep a little, dear…

Some hours later…

Clark: So… let's see what had happened…

Lionel: Again?!

Clark: Well, we don't want my mother to be a puppet forever… Do we?

Lionel: No!

Clark: Great… so… You say that you put her the bracelet, and you take it out some hours later… Then she put it again, but now we can't take it out…

They were in silence some time… suddenly, Lionel stood up and went upstairs, Clark followed him… it was nearly the morning.

Lionel went into Martha's room and woke up her…

Lionel: Martha! Martha, wake up… Martha, listened to me, I want you to take the bracelet out, ok?

Martha look at him, and then she took the bracelet and removed it. It shined again.

Martha: Lionel?! I said you that…! – she saw her son – Clark?! What are you doing here? – she looked around – We are on my room…

Lionel hugged her and she remove him.

Martha: What are you doing?

Lionel: Well… it's nice to have you back!

Martha: What?

Lionel and Clark explained what happened to her… she didn't believe it… Clark finally went out of the room and Lionel tried to explain it again… Martha had the bracelet on her hands…

Martha: So… you're saying that the person who wear this have to obey everybody…

Lionel: Exactly…

With a quick movement Martha put the bracelet on Lionel's wrist, its stone shine as the first time…

Martha: Lionel, stand up.

Lionel was sitting next to her and suddenly he stood up as he ordered…

Martha: Let's see… Lionel, come here – he sat again – and kiss me.

Lionel put his lips close to Martha's and he kissed hers.

Then Martha took out the bracelet from Lionel.

Lionel: … it makes… - he continued as if nothing had happened… - Did you put me the bracelet?

Martha: I did – she smiled…

Lionel: So do you believe me?

Martha: I do.

Lionel: What have you ordered to me?

Martha: Nothing.

Lionel: Don't lie.

Martha: Well… you said that I kissed you while I was hypnotized, so I asked you to kiss me…

Lionel: But I didn't ask it to you! You didn't understand it! – silence – How was it?

Martha: Not bad…

Lionel: Just not bad!

Martha: Yes.

Lionel: I kiss really well!

Martha: It just was not bad.

Lionel: Came here…

He hold her hand and pull Martha towards him, her lips touched each other and they kissed. It was a long kiss.

Lionel: How it was now?

Martha: Better.

Lionel: Just better?

Martha: I don't know… I should taste it again…

And they kissed again…

THE END


	4. Obedient 1

**Obedient**

(It continues from The Bracelet)

_Edward Smith was an expert in old cultures. A few years ago he'd been studying really special caves in a little town called Smallville... One day he found a bracelet there, under the sand, the same day that Lionel Luthor came to the caves for the first time in person since the investigation began. Mr. Luthor asked Edward to give him the bracelet before anyone could see the gold jewel with a red shiny crystal in the middle. He was just an employee… so he obeyed and continued with his job…_

_A few weeks before the investigations were stopped, Edward discovered something else hidden in the caves, a lonely stone behind a big rock, with the same symbols they had been studying. He never told about it to the Luthors, he took it to his own laboratory and try to understand it._

_Now, a few years later, Edward Smith has finally translate what the stone says… it speaks about a bracelet, about that bracelet he found, and about its special power… .. ._

"Mr. Luthor asks you to wait him in the library, madam… He's up stairs attending a call and it seems to take longer" said the young servant to Martha.

"Ok… don't worry…" said Martha smiling and going herself to the library. She left her jacket and handbag on the couch and walked round the room enjoying her eyes with all the strange things that Lionel and Lex had there… pictures, statues, old books… Suddenly she listened a noise behind her, she turned round and realised that the save box where Lionel had all his jewels was opened, a man dressed in black was behind her… but before she could shout he made a fast move and grasped her wrist sliding something on her hand.

"Hello Senator Kent" said the man kindly "My name's Edward Smith… but anybody can't know it, ok?"

"Ok" said Martha as if he'd hypnotized her.

"Fine. Neither anybody can't realize that you're wearing this…" and he showed her the gold bracelet with a red stone shining in the middle "Do you understand?"

"I do"

"Great. Now I have to leave… but you're not going to tell anybody that I've been here… enjoy your time with Mr. Luthor and I'll give you more orders later, ok?"

"Ok"

The man closed the door of the save box and left leaving Martha alone.

When Lionel came into the library he found her sitting on the couch in silence.

"Hello darling…" said kissing her lips softly "I'm sorry… I didn't want to make you wait but… the call was really important. How are you?"

"Fine" she said.

"Great. So… let's go" He helped her to put her jacket on and took her handbag. Before they left a man stopped them. It was the security guard of the mansion.

"Mr. Luthor… it has been a problem with the video cameras of the house a few minutes ago…" said the man.

"What?"

"I don't understand… suddenly all the security stuff of the house stopped at the same time… also the save box alarm…"

Lionel run to the library… but he came back saying that nothing was missing – that wasn't true… but only the bracelet was missing… so he didn't realized -.

"Maybe it was just an error" he said "Continue with your job and try it to not happen again… Mrs. Kent and I have to leave now…"

_Edward Smith came back to his hotel room in Smallville without the bracelet he'd gone to take, but with the satisfaction that without hope it he already was one step closer to his objective... .. ._

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Obedient 2

**Obedient - 2**

They'd left to their dinner together by Lionel's limousine, so they drove to the mansion to pick her car.

"Here we are…" said Lionel on a sight when they arrived to the mansion. Martha didn't say anything, just looked at him and took her hand to the door. Lionel grasped it, in a fast move but softly, and store at her blue eyes "Stay with me…" he begged "…please".

Martha removed her hand from the door and shared his look.

"Will you stay?" he wanted to know.

"I will." She just said. And they went out the car hand in hand.

_Meanwhile, Edward Smith was dialling the Kent's farm phone number hoping to listen Martha Kent's voice, but it was her son._

"_Isn't the Senator Kent at home?" asked kindly._

"_No, she's out in a dinner and she might come late…"_

"_That's a pity…" whispered Ed._

"_If it's too important to wait she will might be at Luthor's… I can give you the…" but before Clark could say "number" Edward had already put down the phone._

_If she still being with Lionel Luthor it would be easier than he imagined._

"Yeah?" answered a servant from the Luthor Mansion.

"Goodnight, I'm calling from Senator Kent's office, I have called her at home but she wasn't there… they said she would might be here…"

"She is… but…"

"It's really important…" said Ed.

"Wait a while…"

Martha was lying on the bed as Lionel slide down her long legs her skirt and panties, and just when she was beginning to feel his touch right there, the servant knock the door.

"Who the hell is there?!" shouted Lionel.

"I'm sorry to disturb Mr. Luthor… it's a call for Mrs. Kent from the Senate's offices… it seems to be important…"

Lionel let Martha to go downstairs and answer it… but he staid waiting really sad because he was really enjoying the moment.

"Yeah?" asked Martha.

"Hello Senator Kent… do you remember me? We met this afternoon… it's Edward Smith…"

"I do remember you" said Martha as if she was hypnotised, again.

"Fine… listen… I have a job for you… you just need to obey, ok?"

"Ok"

"Are you in the library of the Mansion?"

"I am"

"Great. There's a gun in the first drawer of the desk. Take it, go upstairs, and kill Lionel Luthor… have you understand?"

"I have"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Obedient 3

**Obedient - 3**

Lionel listened steps going up, so he lied himself on the bed on a sexy position waiting for her to enter… but he didn't expect Martha to pick a toy with her… and neither that toy to be a gun… and he would have never imagined her using that gun against him… until she entered into the room and seriously aimed him…

"Martha, what are you doing?!" asked Lionel standing up in a jump.

"I have to kill you"

"What?"

"I have to kill you"

"Why?"

"I have to kill you" she repeated before shoot and fail… the bullet touch the table lamp.

"Do you want to kill me?!" he shouted as if he'd been ignoring Martha's words.

"I have to kill you" she insisted.

"What's up on you?" he asked taking his mobile phone from his trouser's pocket "You're not your self…" he was walking round the room trying to not let her do a right shoot.

Martha aimed him again, as Lionel dialled a number and called. Before he could say anything, Martha shoot and failed again.

"Yeah? Yeah?" was asking Clark from the other side.

"Clark? It's Lionel…"

"What was that?"

"Your mother's trying to kill me, so… come here, please…"

"I have to kill you" said Martha shooting again and this time touching Lionel. He shouted of pain, he was bleeding, but fortunately the bullet just past near her shoulder… he had just a cut. He was looking at his shoulder, standing in front the window, so Martha aimed him and was going to shoot when Clark came in…

"Mum, stop!" he shouted… and Martha obeyed letting the gun fall on the floor.

"If I had known that it was as easy I hadn't called you…" said Lionel "Thanks…"

"What have you done to get her as angry?" asked Clark giggling and walking to his mother, who was standing in the middle of the room as a statue.

"She just went out a while to answer a call… and then she came back with the gun… I don't… wait… what's…?" he was looking at her wrist… she was wearing a bracelet that he hadn't noticed before… he tried to hold her hand, but she removed his when she understood that he was trying to look the joy… but Clark was faster and stronger… so he do grasped her wrist.

"It's the bracelet…" said Clark.

"Why is she wearing it…?"

"I don't know… you had it…"

"Yeah… but it was hidden in my… Oh my god! There were problems with the security stuff today… Maybe…" Clark understood what Lionel was meaning… he made her mother sit on the bed… "Martha… I will make you some questions, and you will answer me honestly… ok?"

"Ok"

"I just want to listen the truth, ok?"

"Ok"

"Fine… Did you put the bracelet on your wrist?"

"I didn't"

"Who did?"

"Edward Smith"

"Who's him?"

"A man" answered her and Lionel sight thinking that he will have to make the right questions.

"When and where did you meet him?"

"This afternoon, in your library…"

"What was he doing there?"

"He had entered in the save box…"

"And you find him there…"

"Yeah…"

"Fine… then he put you the bracelet… what did he do then?"

"He introduced himself… and asked me to not talk about that with anybody, and not show the bracelet to anybody…"

"What more did he ask you?"

"He said that he would give me more orders later…"

"And did he?"

"Yeah…"

"Was him the man on the phone?"

"Yeah"

"Did he ask you to kill me?"

"Yeah"

"Did he ask you anything else?"

"No, he didn't."

Lionel stopped. He thought that was enough.

"Who's that Edward Smith?" asked Clark.

"I don't know… but surely he knows what the bracelet does…" said Lionel.

"How can he know that?"

"I don't know…"

"Well… it doesn't matter… we just have to take off the bracelet… and that's all…" said Clark "Mum, take off the bracelet" she tried, but she couldn't.

"It will be impossible… just the person who put it on her wrist can remove it… don't you remember?"

"But we don't know who this man is… and neither where to find him… we can't leave her at this way…"

"But there's not another solution…" sighted Lionel looking sadly to that hypnotised Martha and thinking how he couldn't realised before during the dinner that something was wrong.

"What will we do with her?" asked Clark.

"We can't let her go anywhere… and neither talk with anybody… it could be dangerous for her… remember the last time…"

"Sure… so… what are you thinking on?"

"We should keep her…"

"Keep her" he repeated "What do you mean?"

"I mean close her in a room where just we be able to enter…"

"Do you want to lock her up as if she was a prisoner?!"

"What more can we do? Anything that someone asks her to do she will obey… instead if it's…"

"Ok… I understand…" said Clark.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Obedient 4

**Obedient – 4**

"Listen to me" said Lionel holding Martha's shoulders and making her sit down on the bed "You will stay here in this room, and not leave… ok?" he waited until she nodded to continue "If you need to go to the toilet there's one behind that door" he pointed a door next to the wardrobe "if you're hungry you can call one of the servant's, right?" she nodded again and Lionel sight kissing her forehead and hoping to take back the Martha he loved soon "I'm sorry for doing you this… but it's just for your well-being" he sighed again… he wasn't sure if she could really understand him or not. He left the room and Martha stayed right there as he closed the door with the key.

Clark was waiting him at the corridor.

"Are we doing the right thing?" he asked.

"She's not conscious of her mind right now… it's the best we can just do…"

As they were speaking, the security guard appeared with a folder on his hands.

"What does we have?" asked Lionel to him.

"During all the day five persons who doesn't work here have came with our knowledge… but we're also investigating all the faces that our cameras have recorded from the outside"

"I want all the names… and all the information you can take from and about them, ok?"

"All right, Mr. Luthor. Don't worry… we'll know who steal the bracelet…"

"I hope that…" whispered Lionel as his security guard disappeared behind a door.

"What are we going to do meanwhile?" asked Clark.

"Well… you have to sleep because tomorrow you have classes… and I really don't want your mother to angry with me… you can stay here if wish…" said Lionel.

"No… I'll go home and rest… you're right… she wouldn't like now that I forget university because of her…" they both smiled and giggled a little "And I think that I can trust you to not ask my mum to do anything indecent…" he laughed.

"No… I wouldn't be able to do that…" he smiled understanding it was just a joke and continued "I have to cancel some meetings… I'm not going to attend anything about work until your mother's fine…"

"Ok… well… I should leave now, it's late… and you should rest too…" advised Clark before disappear.

Later, Lionel came back to the room where Martha was. He found her right there where he had left her, she hadn't either move any muscle.

"Martha, are you fine?" asked him worried about her.

"I'm not leaving…" said her with her look lost.

"I know I said you to stay here, but… I also said you that you could…" he stopped talking. Suddenly he understood that he had give her contradictory orders… he wanted to try something.

Lionel walked towards her and hold her hands to help her stand up "Martha, looked at me… fine. Now, I want you to forget ALL the orders that you have received since you wear the bracelet, alright?" She closed her eyes and sight as if she could take out her remembers through the air that she expired. "Now… just be yourself…" whispered Lionel and silently begging that to work.

She opened her eyes very slowly, like if she had been sleeping all that time, and suddenly Lionel felt the touch of her hands holding his ones as ever.

"Martha?" asked him.

"What's…?" she was confused.

"Martha…. Are you?"

"Sure I am me… who do you want me to…?" she released from his hands and suddenly noticed the bracelet on her wrist "What…? Oh my… Is it…? Did you put it…?" she took her hands to her mouth on surprise "That man!" she exclaimed "The man on your library… he was stealing something… he…"

"He put the bracelet on your wrist…"

"Who was him?"

"Edward Smith… do you know that name?"

"No…" answered her more confused.

"You tell it to us…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… he'd asked you to keep it on secret…"

"He ordered it to me…"

"Yeah…"

"So… now I'm… just a… puppet…"

"No… you aren't… I mean… you're yourself right now… so… we just have to be careful with how we talk to you…"

"Oh my god… what have I done?" asked her remembering the last time she wore the bracelet, when she nearly gave her body to a policeman on the road.

"Nothing…" but seeing her unbelieving face he continued speaking "You just tried to kill me…"

"What? Oh my god! Have I hurt you?" asked her looking for injuries on his body.

"No… nothing important… Clark came and stopped you…"

"Clark… where's he?"

"He left to the farm… I asked him to stay and rest… but he preferred to go home…"

"Well… it's fine…" she said sitting down on the bed again "So… what's the plan?"

"Well… we just can wait until we find the man and he took off the bracelet from you…"

"What about if we never find him?"

"We will… don't…" he rectified his words, he didn't want them to seem another order "you needn't worry"

"And what about me…? I can't stay in this room forever…"

"It will not be forever… just until…"

"…you find the man" ended Martha "I understood… but…"

"If you go out any order or any sentence pronounce like an order… you will obey it! Is that what you want?"

"No… I supposed it's not… but…"

"It's enough for today… it's late… we both need to rest" said Lionel who already felt enough guilty for having Martha closed in a room to listen her begging to leave out "Good night, my love" he left a kiss on her lips and stepped to the door.

"That's all? Good night, a short kiss, and you leave me here, alone…"

"What do you want?"

"Well… I was hoping you to stay with me… I don't really remember our dinner very clear… but we said it would be THE night… OUR night…" she was staring at him.

"I know it… but we'll have more nights… ones where you will not wear a bracelet which controls your mind… If I love you tonight I will be always asking myself if you really wanted it or if you where unconsciously obeying an… order…"

"I'm absolutely conscious right now…" said Martha smiling.

"I'm sorry…" said Lionel opening the door.

"Ok… we needn't do anything… but don't leave me alone… please…" she begged. And then Lionel closed the door, stepped back to the bed and they both lied together and got slept hugging each other.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Obedient 5

**Obedient – 5**

The morning came early, and before go to his classes Clark went to the mansion to see how his mother was going. A servant told him that Lionel hadn't woke up yet, so he went upstairs with the key of his mother's room, and went inside.

"Bastard!" he shouted grasping Lionel and throwing him out of the bed's blankets.

"Clark!" exclaimed Lionel "It's not what you're thinking…" said trying to raise himself.

"What?! How could you take advantage of that… of her… I thought you loved her…" still shouting Clark as Martha opened her eyes not finding Lionel next to her.

"Clark…" said her with a low voice that Clark didn't listened.

"I trust you…" said Clark as he run towards Lionel and grasped his neck.

"Clark, please!" finally shouted Martha from the bed. This time he could listen her, but ignored her voice "Clark, all's fine… we did nothing…" yelled Martha running to them and holding her son's arm.

"No… he's asked you to say that…"

"No, sweetheart… he's asked me nothing… I'm fine… I'm me… your mom…" she stared at him until he found her sweet looks on her shiny blue eyes and let Lionel free.

"Mom!!" yelled him hugging her and crying "But… you still wearing the bracelet…"

"I know… but Lionel find the way to let me be myself instead of it…"

"We just have to be careful with our words… don't ask her anything…" said Lionel taking his breath back.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Lionel… I thought that…" apologized Clark.

"Don't worry… I understand… but, please… control your nerves the next time…"

The three had breakfast together in the dinning room, after Lionel had asked his servants to don't say a word while Mrs. Kent were around them. Then Clark left to university and Lionel walked Martha to her room again.

"Are you leaving?" asked her with a sad voice not wanting to stay alone in that room.

"No… I just have to sent some stuff of work… I have cancelled some meetings to be able to stay here, so I have to make myself sure that even that all's going fine at the Luthor Corp… you understand, sure?"

"Sure… I do… I'll be waiting for you…"

"Fine…" he smiled. "We'll play a chase game when I come back, ok?"

"Just a chase game?" joked Martha as Lionel closed the door "Lionel…" she put her hand between the door before he closed it "I love you…"

"I love you too…" and after they kissed sweetly Lionel closed the door.

Lionel sent some faxes and also make a couple calls being on the library before his security guard entered into the library.

"What's on?" asked Lionel "Have you find him?"

"No, Mr. Luthor… but we think he's here…"

"What?!"

"Some cameras of the second floor had stopped working a few minutes ago… I've sent some men there… they haven't find anything… but…"

Lionel stopped listening him, just let the papers on his hands fall on the floor and run upstairs.

Martha's room door still closed, but when he went in he found nothing… just the window opened.

"Fuck…" he yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Obedient 6

**Obedient - 6**

"What do you want from me this time?" asked Martha.

"Shut up!" shouted Edward Smith as he drove his old grey car to the city "I ordered you to kill him… was it as difficult… it was in the caves… the person who wear the bracelet is obligated to obey all the orders… why didn't it worked?"

But he received any word from her… instead she wanted to speak, she wasn't able to open her mouth to let any sound out of it.

They stopped in front of a high apartment building in the centre of Metropolis.

"Go out of the car" ordered Ed as Martha obeyed instead something inside her still enough conscious to understand the situation. Her body and also her mind acted against her will… and at any order he asked her it get weaker and she get less conscious of her acts…

They went to one of the top apartments of the building. It was nice… there were a lot of books there…

"Sit down on the couch" ordered him. "I'm not sure how he could stop you… but if he did it once he can do it again… so this time it will be different… we'll wait until he comes to take you, and then… bang! Bye Lord Luthor" he began to laugh madly as he looked for something into a drawer.

"I'm really sorry Clark…" said Lionel again blaming himself for what had happened.

"We both know that you didn't want it to happen… Let's concentrate our selves on take her back… ok?"

"Alright…"

"Think that at this way it will be easier to find him and make him take the bracelet off from her…"

"That's right"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Obedient 7

**Obedient – 7**

"Here it is" said Edward taking out a handcuffs from the drawer. Then he looked at Martha who still sitting on the couch "Come here" he ordered walking to a pipe on the wall. When Martha was enough close to him he grabbed her free wrist and handcuffed her to the pipe. She didn't resist, her body wasn't responding to her own orders, she still deeply conscious, but neither her eyes looked where she wanted to look.

Edward held now her other hand and took off the bracelet.

"Welcome, Mrs. K…" but he hadn't been able to pronounce the full name when she pushed him to the floor.

"Lionel will come to help me…" she yelled.

"I know… that's what I want…" he answered laughing and rising up.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No… you'll do it… I'll just be there to don't let you to fail…"

"I'm not going to kill him…" said her with tears on her eyes.

"You nearly did once… why do you think that you're not going to do it again?" he laughed again grasping her wrist to put the bracelet again.

"Don't touch me!" exclaimed Martha realizing from him and trying to slap his cheek.

"I can't let you shout and discover all this… I want to have you controlled… and both of us know that when you receive the first orders you still a little conscious of yourself…" Martha frowned… "Yeah… I know it… I've read all what I could about the bracelet and its effects… so I want to have you absolutely controlled when Lionel arrives…" He tried to put the bracelet on her wrist again, she resist one more time, but he finally did and after he realized her from the handcuffes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked nearly crying "What have Lionel done to you?"

"I worked at the Smallville's caves for him… I found the bracelet, and the document which spoke about it… and I also translate a big part of the cave's symbols… I know about the savior who has to come to the earth… and I know about his powers… But they also spoke about a big enemy… and I know that's Lionel Luthor… I will destroy it before the safer comes… so then I'll become his best friend, and I'll govern the earth next to him…"

"It's a nice story for a film…" joked Martha knowing exactly what he was talking about, but not thinking that Lionel was her son's enemy.

"Don't laugh about me!" threatened Edward grasping her neck. Then his hand slide down passing between her breasts and stopping on her belly. "You'll help me to destroy him… wouldn't you like to become my world's queen and the mother of my children?"

"Fuck you!" exclaimed her removing his hand from her.

"Ok… I'll repeat it better…" he smiled "After you kill Lionel you'll become my wife and you'll born my kids… right?"

"Sure" said her lips without her consent.

"Fine… now… prove it kissing me"

She felt ill inside of her… but her feet step towards him, and her hands hugged her neck, as her lips joined his smiling mouth.

Lionel took the phone immediately.

"Yeah?" asked him.

"Who is it?!" asked Clark before nobody had answered to Lionel.

"Hi" said Martha's voice.

"Martha!" exclaimed Lionel with tears on his eyes "Are you ok? Where are you? I'll come soon…"

"I love him" said her.

"What?!"

"I don't love you, Lionel… I have never loved you… I love Edward, and I'll marry him after…" Lionel intrerrupted her words.

"It's not yourself who's talking, Martha… said him, crying, because, even he knew it wasn't herself… it was her voice, and it hurts to listened her saying that kind of things… "Just… tell me where are you"

"I'm at…" Edward took the phone from her.

"Good try Mr. Luthor…" said him.

"Is it funny to play with her thoughts at this way…?" asked Lionel.

"I'm not playing… I'm just telling her my plans…"

"Is this why you want to see me dead… you want her?"

"No… I want to clean the savior path…"

"What?"

"I'm talking about the cave's symbols… you're the savior's enemy, Luthor… and I'll become her best friend on earth after kill you…"

"I'm not…" Lionel let it go "Ok… where's her? I want to take Mrs. Kent back…"

"We'll meet tomorrow's morning at the caves… come alone…"

"What do you want in exchange for her?"

"I don't want anything… you will come to die there…" and he laughed uproariously before put down the phone.

"What does he said?" asked Clark impatiently.

"We'll meet tomorrow at the caves"

"And what does he want?"

"… my life" said Lionel seriously, on a sight.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Obedient 8

**Obedient – 8**

Lionel was driving alone. His hands didn't trembled, his breath was calm… he was just concentrate on make himself sure that Martha would be safe even if he dies.

There was another car near the cave's entrance, and when he parked his jaguar a man went out of it.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor… do you remember me?" asked Ed.

"I haven't this pleasure…" said Lionel walking out too.

"My name's Edward Smith… I worked for you… here… in the caves…"

"I still not remembering…" said Lionel smiling.

"I found the bracelet… and also the documents which explains how it worked…" pointed Edward getting impatient.

"Oh… you are that man! Yeah… maybe I remember you…" joked Lionel "Where's her?"

"Come out, Mrs. Kent!" exclaimed Edward as Martha opened the car's door and stepped next to him. "Now… show to Mr. Luthor our present for him…" at that moment Martha took out a gun and aimed Lionel with a shaking hand.

She had tried hard to continue conscious until that moment… so something inside of her still fighting with the bracelet, trying to not hurt the man she loved.

Lionel noticed her shaking, and understand what was happening, so he wanted to help her…

"You don't want to do that, Martha… don't kill me!"

"It will not work… I've told her to not obey any of your orders…" Ed laughed "Shoot him!"

"N- - - n - - " Martha was trying hard to speak by her own… Martha was trying hard to not obey him… "No" she whispered.

"What?!"

"N- no" she said again. But speak was easier than put down her arms.

"Kill him, Martha! Shoot him!" each new order make it more difficult for her "Do it! Come on!"

With her eyes wet, staring at Lionel, who stayed right there looking at her… Martha's fingers moved on their own, and suddenly…

A fast wind come against her and pushed Martha away. The gun felt to the floor, and as Clark made sure that his mother wasn't sure, Edward took the gun.

"Mum… are you fine?"

"L- l- lionel" said with a big effort as Clark turned round and saw how Edward Smith aimed Lionel and shoot him. Lionel felt to the floor, a lot of blood on the sand… Clark run against the killer and pushed him to the ground not as softly as he had made with his mother. Then he run with Lionel…

"The bracelet…" said him trying to keep his breath.

Clark walked to Edward and grasped his neck, pulled him next to his mother and make him take off the bracelet from her… then he put it to him and ask him to stay right there.

"Lionel!" yelled Martha running towards him "Oh Lionel! I hurt you… I killed you…" repeated one and another time as she caressed his face.

"Come on Lionel…" said Clark taking him on his arms as he coughed more blood "Hey… don't die now… she's save… she'll miss you if you leave her now… you can't betray her at this way…!"

"Lionel…" sobbed Martha.

"I'll take him to the hospital and then I'll came back for you, ok, mum?"

"Come on, son… or it will be too late…" said her as they disappeared and Martha let herself fall on her knees.

"Is him! He's the savior… your son!" exclaimed Edward not moving from where Clark had told him.

But Martha ignored his words.

As he said Clark came back a few minutes later, but this time they went by car. They first drove to the hospital and Martha stayed there as Clark took Mr. Smith at the police office.

Martha asked a nurse for Mr. Luthor's room and she walked her to the entrance of the operating room and asked her to wait there.

Clark came later and Martha let her body fell on his arms because she had lost all her force crying.

"Mum… you'll get ill at this way… He'll become better… you'll see… he's strong… and he doesn't want to leave you, I know it" said Clark hugging her mother hardly as they sat on a chair.

"I kill him, Clark… I shoot him…"

"No, you didn't…"

"What?" her eyes opened wildly. She remembered herself aiming him, she remembered his eyes looking hers, but then all became foggy. "Didn't I?"

"No… you didn't… you fight… Edward shoot him, mum… not you" he kissed her forehead now that she was calmer and just then the operating room opened and Lionel went out lying down unconscious.

"We need to wait… but he seems to be fine…" said a Doctor.

After three days being in coma Lionel opened his eyes and found Martha holding his hand and sobbing with her head on the bed.

"I don't like to see you crying…" said him with a faint voice.

"Lionel…" said her crying harder.

"Oh… don't cry, my love…" begged as she hugged him hardly and didn't realize him.

"I'm sorry…" she said drying her tears and showing him her best happiness smile.

Then Lionel looked better to her, and saw that she'd spent days without sleep enough and crying a lot. So, making an effort, he rose himself enough to taste her lips one more time, and then he moved a little to let her enough place to lay next to him, and she did, and a few seconds after she felt asleep between his arms.

Later Clark appeared from the door, and Lionel still awake.

"Sht" he whispered "She's sleeping"

Clark entered carefully and stayed at Lionel's side of the bed.

"How are you?"

"I couldn't be better…" said Lionel smelling Martha's her and leaving a kiss there, really happy to see her save and with him.

THE END.


End file.
